


and we move on

by seasaltedwolverine



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Do Not Go Gentle, Escape from Scarif, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltedwolverine/pseuds/seasaltedwolverine
Summary: ...the end is not the end, we move onhave another fix it fic, just a few years late. told in broken pieces as the crew of rogue one puts themselves together.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Jyn thinks her mother might have been wrong.

She’s dead and gone. There’s no way her life did not end on that beach in blinding light.

Cassian is gone. She can’t feel the shape of him held against her, can’t feel the warmth of another body.

The beach is gone. The gentle waves evaporated, the idyllic sands and imperial forces vaporized.

Her time is over. She has moved on to be one with the force.

So why does it hurt?

She knew the violence of dying would hurt, but that should be over now. Lingering in agony after the end seems unfair, some last cosmic swindle. Maybe her mother was wrong. Maybe she’s not to be one with the force. Perhaps she’ll simply remain in this indeterminate state of pain. Time means nothing. Eternity could have passed since the beach. Or maybe not. She doesn’t know where she is, if she still inhabits a space at all. She wouldn’t exist at all if not for the pain. She’s not even sure what hurts. She can’t feel her body, if she still has a body. She endures as the last fluttering scraps of consciousness, prolonged by pain.

She doesn’t want to stay like this. She wants to move on, to the force, to her mother. And yet she hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> experimenting with different voices for different characters

Bodhi Rook is fairly certain he’s managed to set off every alarm this freighter has but he can’t hear any of them. He can see the flashing lights, indicators of all manner of screaming alerts and alarms, and sirens. He can also see a full bore space battle through the front windshield and a comms unit on the dash that is probably also shrieking at him.

It feels odd to be glad for something, but he can honestly say he’s happy he can’t hear a thing. Silence wraps him like a soft heavy blanket taking the harsh edges off the world. His scrambled brain clings to the feeling like a lifeline. An unhinged smile stretched across his face but as long as he doesn’t start laughing he thinks he’ll be alright. Offhandedly he thinks this is probably what going into shock feels like.

There are people on this ship. Lots of people. Imperials. Rebels. Stormtroopers. He doesn’t know if they’re still fighting each other or not. No one bothers him if they are. He thinks he might be the only pilot.

A man in a crisp grey uniform throws himself into the copilot seat. He’s yelling something. Bodhi can’t hear him. The man looks terrified. Probably because the planet behind them is ejecting its atmosphere into space.

Blaster fire slides past their ship. It’s a pretty color of green. The man in the suit gives up yelling and smashes some buttons on the console. Deflector shields up at maximum. That’s a good thing. This ship couldn’t dodge even if Bodhi knew how. He wasn’t even sure this class of freighter had deflector shields.

A single perfectly clear flightpath presents itself, straight as an arrow through the chaos of the battle around them. All Bodhi has to do is line them up and jump them to hyperspeed. It’s easy. The only thing the imperial academy ever trained him to do.

The stars stretch out in front of them and the battle and the ruined planet disappear. Safe isn’t a thing Bodhi thinks he can be anymore, but this is pretty close.

The man is frantically patting at the side of his head. Bodhi and his brain have been through the wringer recently, but that seems a little strange. He lifts a hand and comes back with blood and embers. His goggles are gone and his hair is a loose mess which is apparently smoldering.

The man in the suit gets Bodhi’s hair to a state that if not suitable for uniform standards is at least not on fire. He grabs a datapad and jabs at it a few times, begins to write, stops, tries again. He lets the datapad fall into his lap and leans back in his seat, watching the elastic stars flash by. The man is young, the various badges on his uniform marking him as a low-level stylus pusher, with minimal admin status. Scarif ~~is~~ was a data vault. He’s a glorified librarian if that. He should have never seen combat of any kind, let alone have been fired on as a test subject by the empire he served.

Eventually, he lifts the datapad again. On it, a single word glows in big letters.

Where?

Bodhi pokes at the Navdrive. He’s taking them back to Yavin. The rebel alliance can figure out what to do with them. Perhaps they’ll be punished as traitors, jumping into a suicidal fulcrum mission against orders. Maybe they’ll be received as heroes. At least the alliance doesn’t have a planet-killing gun to point at them. Smaller guns, maybe.

Confusion flits over the man’s face and he can see him ask why. Then he actually looks at Bodhi. He’s still in an imperial flight suit but he’s sure his face has been marked and passed around as a dangerous defector. He was amazed when the ruse at the landing pad worked, but the receiving officer had nothing to suspect. He supposes his connections are more apparent in the wake of a massive alliance attack on an imperial outpost.

Defector?

The next message on the datapad is just that. A single word with a question mark in glowing orange letters. Bodhi just nods. He’s the one flying. If someone else wants to take over and take them to some imperial installation and gamble on whether or not they’ll all get annihilated by some enormous secret weapon they aren’t supposed to know about, that’s their problem.

The other man sits back and nods at him. Bodhi can see the crisis on his face, the decision. He’s almost a little jealous. When he has to decide where he stood all he had was Galen’s word and the ransack of the temple of the Whils. This man on the other hand just had unparalleled destruction directed at him, only to be saved by the rebellion. Unless the upper levels have a far more stringent indoctrination policy than he thought, Bodhi already knows what this man will choose.

Ranking officer? Says the datapad. The man looks almost contrite and maybe just a little hopeful.

“I think. I picked up the captain. in the cargo bay” Bodhi answers. It’s weird to feel his own voice reverberate through his skull but not hear it. The man startles at the sound. Bodhi thinks he was probably too loud. He can’t tell.

He catches sight of his hand. He only now realizes the tremble rattling his bones. Yeah, this probably is shock. His surroundings shift, the world adopts a sickening lean. The man grabs his shoulders to steady him back in his seat. It’s fine. If the ship holds together, he’ll have plenty of time for a quick nap for recovery before he has to land the ship. It the ship doesn’t hold together, he won’t have to land. The man is asking him something. He can’t hear him. He’s so tired. He can’t rest yet. He’s the pilot. He brought the message. He’ll fly the ship. He’ll bring everyone home. He’s the pilot.

The man’s face appears against the ceiling along with a stormtrooper helmet. A scruffy-looking rebel he doesn’t know joins them and Bodhi realizes he’s lying on the floor. It’s far more comfortable here.

A shell shocked rebel shoulders in beside them and sworn enemies don’t even bother to glare at each other. Bodhi feels fingers thick with blaster calluses gently prod his skull. Someone is checking for a pulse.

They all fade out to a black as soothing as the stars and he thinks a quick nap wouldn’t be so bad. It’s a while to Yavin yet, and he can rest before he has to bring the ship to land.


	3. K2-SO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know how to code or how computer languages work or how robots work or how starwars robots and computer and code works  
> don't tell me, i don't wanna know

**[Data sync complete.**

**[Error**

**[program does not match any known file**

**[Diagnostic scan initiating…**

**Closest match: K2- series battle droid**

**WARNING:**

**[Tamper protocol: disabled**

**[Restraining program: disabled**

**[Tracking/ remote override: disabled**

**[Friendly Fire Protocol:disabled**

**[Conversation protocol:disabled**

**[logic gate protocol(s) #1g39 through #2g34: disabled**

**[47 minor protocol: disabled**

**32% programing Unknown**

**[Memory encryption_ unknown]**

**[Starmaps upload_unknown]**

**[Firewall_ unknown]**

**[Transmission encryption_unknown]**

**[Worm file…**

**WARNING: virus detecdfjf….**

**Scarif Archival Base Network Access: granted**

**Scan_ Staff Sargent Jhonko #3427xcvj3489**

**[warning – personnel access code utilized in area of interest**

**[warning – restricted area access**

**[warning – duplicate scan recorded**

**[warning – tracking chip abandoned**

**Location: Data vault- Level 8**

**Scan_ Cargo Pilot Bodhi Rook #6955sdjl0695**

**[warning – criminal conviction**

**[warning – treason conviction**

**[warning – AWOL**

**[warning – personnel access code utilized in area of interest**

**Location: Landing Pad 9 - Bay 4**

**Scan_ Astromech droids + subclass{dormant}**

**Location: >>> designation A**

**Location: >>> designation B**

**Location: >>> designation C**

**And (7) others…**

**List sort: ClosestTo: Bay 4**

**Location: >>> designation G**

**Select**

**Upload ProgramName: Andor’s Nightmare Robot -to- Astromech droids + subclass{dormant} +Area: Landing Pad 9: Location: >>> designation G**

**Upload starting . . .**

**12% complete**

**37% complete**

**54% complete**

**63% complete**

**74% complete**

**89% complete**

**100% complete**

An astromech droid down in Landing pad 9 - shuttle bay 4 powers on its visual processers just in time to watch the shuttle it was meant to maintain explode in a fiery hail of shrapnel.

It used to be called K2-SO but its original hardware is riddled with blaster fire somewhere deep in the vaults of the archive. A dormant R4 unit made a perfect escape, tucked down by the landing bays. The original programing is still in the process of modifying itself to fit the sub optimal processors of the unit but the droid knows he has to find the pilot and create an escape route for Cassian. The data file on Cassian Andor is still unencrypting for upload into the R4 processing unit but it is marked highest priority above even self-preservation protocols.

By the time the R4 astromech crosses the tarmac speckled with bits of fiery shuttle bits and burning organics the protocols for concern and irritation are both fully uploaded to the R4 processing unit and both operating at high capacity. The irritation because the droid that was a K2 unit is not appreciating the downgrade from efficient bipedalism to the ruggedized astromech tracks. They could be running to wherever Bodhi is, but no, here they are trundling through the gravel like a cleaner bot. The concern is because the R4 sensors indicate the charred organic bits are remains of sapients.

The Infodownload the droid pulled from the imperial network still says the pilot is all in one piece but whether or not it updated before the transfer is an unknown variable that the droid is finding they don’t have the processing power to mitigate.

The pilot is in a pile some meters away from the burning wreck of the shuttle. He seems to have been launcher out the shuttle door by the force of the explosion that destroyed the shuttle itself. The droid references schematics on organic structures and while it seems that most things are still attached and in the right place, the human body is magnitudes more fragile than even this stupid astromech hardware. It seems like Bodhi’s central processing system is in the process of restarting after a reboot due to trauma. That seems logical, especially with the combustion happening on his head.

The hardware on this droid was never intended for advanced articulation so he can’t just grab the pilot and cram him in the first flyable ship he finds and go save Cassian. The droid doesn’t even have a vocalizer, so he’s reduced to binary shrieking.

Bodhi is so confused it manages to rouse the rarely activated pity protocols the rebellion installed years ago. After transferring into new hardware the data routines for empathy should be one of the last things to boot up but prioritization software that allow for smooth transition and immediate use after transfer pull the most needed programs first and what Bodhi needs right now is a friend.

“Kay?!?” the pilot gapes when his rattled human brain finally decodes the binary screaming.

Kay will do. At the present moment the astromech droid from the R4 series that is currently operating off bootleg K2 series programing is willing to be called anything that will get this human up off the ground and moving towards a ship.

As it turns out Bodhi can’t really stand but he can pull him self up on the barrel sides of Kays new body and lean heavily while Kay provides the locomotion for both of them.

They must provide escape for Cassian whose file is still decrypting. That it’s taken this long even with the correct decryption routine must mean this Captain Andor person is important. He’s with Jyn Erso, alias Liana Halik. She is a friend. The classification data for the subclass friend is new. She’s the only entry in that subclass. Her file is likewise incomplete and still decrypting as a sub routine connected with Cassian. She must be important too.

Half Kay’s sensors are blocked by Bodhi’s body lying practically on top of him but in a previous incarnation he was a battle droid and he would have to be completely dead to the world not to notice the chaos around them.

X-wings scream across the blue skies pursued by glossy black tie fighters blasting green plasma. Storm troopers and rebel snipers vie for vantage points. The air is full of blasterfire and explosions rattle the ground. No one pays attention to a pair of non-combatant casualties limping through the wreckage.

A troop carrier stands empty, lightly scored by blasterfire but completely intact and perfectly flyable. Kay drags Bodhi up the loading ramp and forces his stupid soft organic body into the pilots seat. Kay jacks into the command center and begins booting up the flight module and flight systems. 

Something is wrong with this ship. Sensors indicate the presence of some huge extrasolar object that certainly wasn’t there when they arrived less than an hour ago. It’s the size of a moon and this planet doesn’t have any. The scans must be in error, maybe this ship is down for maintenance.

Kay shoves a visual sensor in the direction of the cockpit window, just in case. If the thing is that big it should be visible even through the atmosphere.

And it is.

And it’s no moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergent Jhonko is the poor naked bastard who's uniform Cassian stole


End file.
